Guide to: Talent Show and Elections
"Guide to: Talent Show and Elections" is the eighth episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: Talent Show The annual talent show is coming up and, as usual, Mr. Wright is only allowing "classic" acts such as cello concertos and tap dancing. He won't let Martin play his cello to hip-hop music, Coconut Head do a routine in a bubble wrap suit, or Lisa belch the alphabet. So Ned decides to create his own talent show, Talent-Palooza, which will allow every student a chance to shine. The only problem is, it's going to be taking place at the same time as the official school talent show, which all students are required to attend. Ned convinces Mr. Monroe to hold the Talent-Palooza in his classroom. He also wants Moze to headline, but she doesn't have a cool talent and doesn't want to tap dance, like she did for Mr. Wright's talent show last year. Mr. Chopsaw tells Moze she can work her magic with wood. The next day, no one comes to Talent-Palooza. Ned tells Cookie to find everyone at the talent show and convince them to come there. Talent-Palooza turns out to be a big hit. However, Mr. Wright catches Cookie and realizes that the gym is empty. He finds everyone at Talent-Palooza and sees how everyone enjoys it so much. He asks Ned to help him pick talent for next year's show and Lisa burps in Mr. Wright's face. Tips *Tip#244 - If you don't like something, don't complain. Change it. *Tip#256 - Everybody has a talent. *Tip#256.1 - Express yourself and have fun. *Tip#257 - Find your talent and go for it. Part 2: Elections The huge crew enters Ned as a candidate for president in the school election. At first, Ned's against running, believing it to be nothing more than a popularity contest. He's up against Suzie, who won last year by passing out "Vote for Suzie" pencils and candy bars and then used the car wash fundraiser money on light up neon wolves. Cookie analyzes results and says Ned's tied for third with the Weasel (who always gets nominated as a joke). Ned tries to disqualify himself by defacing school property and spray paints a locker with paint the same color as the locker. But everyone thinks he's cleaning up the lockers and cheers him instead. He throws a basketball at Coach Dirga during dodgeball, but she just likes that he's making an effort in gym class. He then tries to start a food fight, but people think he's just found a new fun way to recycle. Cookie's analysis of the results says Ned's now in second place. Ned still believes it's a popularity contest, but Moze points out one person who won class president who wasn't popular: Mr. Chopsaw. He tells Ned that the election for class president is about finding the best person for the job, and convinces Ned to run for real. He finally says he'll run and uses an idea to let the students outside after they finish their lunch. However, Suzie has started a smear campaign against Ned and gives free t-shirts to those who promise to vote for her. Cookie tabulates the votes again and says it's a four-way tie, with one student undecided: Coconut Head. All the candidates find Coconut Head to convince them to vote for him, but all of them end up hurting him in some way (with the Huge Crew beating him up on behalf of Ned). When the results are announced, Lisa is named Treasurer, Martin Qwerly is voted Vice President, and the Weasel is voted President. Even though Ned lost to a weasel, Martin went with Ned's plan for the students to go outside after they finish their lunch. Tips *Tip#141 - Go "BIG" with campaign posters. *Tip#141.1 - Hand out fliers with your ideas. *Tip#815.3.7B - Keep your speeches short and simple. *Tip#815.4.7C - Running for class office really can make a difference. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie *Jim J. Bullock as Mr. Monroe Guest starring *Special guest star: Meshach Taylor as Mr. Wright *Dave Florek as Mr. Chopsaw *Daran Norris as Gordy *Kim Sava as Coach Dirga Co-starring *Kendre Berry as Backpack Boy *Alex Black as Seth Powers *Brooke Marie Bridges as Claire Sawyer *Marquise Brown as Chandra Taylor *Tyler Chase as Martin Qwerly *Jennifer Hyatt as Doris Trembley *Matthew "Teo" Olivares as Crony *Rob Pinkston as Coconut Head *Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass *Rachel Sibner as Lisa Zemo *Kyle Swann as Billy Loomer Quotes :Moze: I'm a talent-pa-loser. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Burps/Belches